


Metanoia

by Metanoia_Adventures



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:00:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26566228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metanoia_Adventures/pseuds/Metanoia_Adventures
Summary: You and Seonghwa used to be friends until he turned you away on the Hogwarts Express when you were eleven years old. Now six years later, you're in your last year of school and loathe each other.  That is until you are forced to partner up together for a project that ends with hidden truths being revealed.(Fic has been originally posted by myself on tumblr at https://moonlit-channie.tumblr.com/post/628657816397283329/metanoia)
Relationships: Park Seonghwa/Reader
Kudos: 14





	Metanoia

There used to be a time when you and Seonghwa were what you could call the best of friends. Best friends that would do everything together and for each other. That, however, was a long time ago. 

As kids, a couple months before the two of you were scheduled to go to Hogwarts, you had noticed that Seonghwa was distancing himself from you, and every time you would try to talk to him about it, he would sneak away. By the time September 1st hit, he had been nearly avoiding you for two weeks, and you had had enough of it. That day, you had promised yourself that you would spend the entire train ride finding him to talk about how he had been acting, no matter what. 

After saying (an admirably tearful) good bye to your parents, you got on the train and started your search. In the end it had only taken maybe thirty minutes from the train taking off to find him sequestered away in an otherwise empty car towards the back of the train. The second the two of you locked eyes, you knew that the friend you had growing up was gone, and its place a complete stranger. He looked disinterested in seeing you, and that warm and expressive face you knew so well was nowhere to be found. After a second he turned his gaze back towards the window otherwise ignoring your presence. You huffed, lugging your suitcase behind you as you made your way inside the cart. 

There’s an awkward and tense silence before you can’t take it anymore.

“So are you just not going to say _anything_?” You exclaim, tired and hurt by his behavior, and needing answers.

Seonghwa sighs before slowly turning his head to rest his gaze on you. “Y/N really… can’t you take a hint?” He rolls his eyes, “I obviously don’t want to talk to you anymore, so why must you continue to bug me?”

His words hit you like a kick to the gut, this coldness exuding from him new and unwelcome, and you try to pull yourself together and stop the tears from gathering in the corners of your eyes as you glare at him.

“I’m sorry for ‘bugging’ you, Seonghwa. I wasn’t aware that I wasn’t allowed to ask why my best friend has been avoiding me for the past two weeks. How inconsiderate of me.” You add as your cross your arms, glaring at him as you wait for a response.

“God, honestly. This was the reason I stopped talking to you. I know you don’t get it, but I actually want to do _good_ at Hogwarts and I can’t do that if I’m having to spend any time with _you_. All you’ll do is hold me back. Okay?” His words make you flinch, as the tears you tried to hold back earlier rushing forward; your heart feeling like it was getting bit by a thousand wasps.

“I don’t know where you think you can treat me like this after being friends for so long, but you obviously hate me so much that you think I will make you do bad in school by just being your friend, you can forget it. I don’t know what I ever saw in you Park Seonghwa, but I will make you regret being a jerk to me.” You bit out, rage and crushing hurt making you grab your suitcase and rush out of the car, not waiting to hear his response, wondering what had happened to your best friend. 

On that train ride to your new school, you vowed that you would do anything you could to prove Park Seonghwa that you were smart and that you wouldn’t hold anyone back.

But one thing you missed that day because of the tears and rage clouding your eyesight, was the heartbroken look on Seonghwa’s face as you left the car. The one look that would have made you see that it was not his choice to stop being friends with you.

\--

~6 years later~

The past six years you had been some of your best. You had been one of the top students in your grade for the past six years, and now, you were in your final year at Hogwarts. You were Head Student; Captain of your houses quidditch team; and had an internship lined up with one of the top magical law firms in the county for when you graduate Hogwarts next year.

The only thing that would have made your life at Hogwarts better is if you had not had to deal with Park Seonghwa. For every Outstanding you got in your classes, he was right there with you. You got on you houses team? Park was suddenly added to his houses team as well. The two of you had both been prefects since the 5th year which had made you want to rip your hair out in frustration. The two of you had been neck in neck since the first day of class and the only thing stopping you from hexing him out of frustration and annoyance was the fact that you were in different houses. At this point everyone on the school knew about your rivalry and had on multiple occasions placed bets on who would get the upper hand on each other when it came to quidditch games or anything else.

You had been back at school for only two weeks now and you could’ve sworn Park had dialed up his annoying tactics. When you asked your best friends Jongho, Mingi and Yunho about his behavior, all you got were grunts and shrugged shoulders in response. But you were convinced. Something had changed this year, because for someone that had said they wanted nothing to do with you on the train all those years ago sure did try their best to bug the ever-loving hell out of you every damn day. 

Unfortunately, today was no exception. While you and Park (thankfully) didn’t share every class since you were going for law and he medical, you did unfortunately share a number of classes together. Now the two of you were in Transfigurations and had just received the wonderful news that you would be partnered up for a project. A project that would last all year. _God end me now_ , you thought.

However, not wanting to cause a scene, you had waited until the professor finished explaining the project and sat down at their desk to allow the students to meet up with their partners to discuss what the project. You barely glanced at Park’s stupid smug face as you walked up to you professor, not ready to deal with his shit. 

“Excuse me Professor Kim, but I have a question about the project if that’s okay?” You ask, praying they’ll say yes to your request. 

“Ah, Y/n. Yes, what would you like to know?” 

“Well, I- I was wondering if it would be possible to pick a different partner or even do the project alone?” You mentally facepalm as you stutter over your words, and smile to hide the embarrassment.

Professor Kim raises an eyebrow, looking at you questioningly. 

“And why, pray tell, do you want to do that?”

You glance back at Park, annoyed to find that he’s just watching you; smugness oozes from his body, and turn back around to face your professor.

You sigh, “Because sir, I cannot work with Park Seonghwa.”

Your responds makes your professor laugh, in turn making your eye twitch in barely concealed annoyance. 

“Look, Y/n, I’m going to give you some advice because you’re a smart person and a great student. Sometimes you’re going to have to work with people you absolutely hate, and sometimes you’ll hate every second of it. However, there’s always that chance that, maybe, it’ll end up being better than you thought. But it’s going to happen. Especially since you’re going into law, was it?” With a reluctant nod from you he continues, “I paired you and Seonghwa up because I know you struggle to work comfortably with each other, and I did it to help prepare the both of you for the world after Hogwarts. Because there will be shitty people, excuse my language, out there and it’s better to learn how to deal with them now while you’re in school than when you’re out there with no guidance.” He takes a deep breath before asking, “Does that make sense?” 

With slumped shoulders, you nod. “Yes sir. I’ll do my best.”

Professor Kim smiles at you before gesturing towards Park, making you grimace internally. Heading back to your seat to grab your stuff, you take a second to gather yourself before striding towards Park, who’s expression had not changed at all since the partners were announced.

“Did poor little Y/n not get their way” Park asks, jutting his bottom lip put as he stares at you with barely concealed disgust and contempt. 

“Oh fuck off Park. Lets just get a plan together so I don’t have to deal with you anymore than I already have to.” You growl out, slamming your books down on the desk, wishing you could be anywhere else right now.

Park laughs ( _like an asshole_ , your mind helpfully supplies), and turns to get his books out as well. The rest of the class is spent with biting comments and barely concealed fury – on your part- as the two of you try work out a plan to finish the project as soon as possible.

The next few days leave you in frustration as you can’t stopping thinking about the fact that you’re paired up with him, and how you’ll probably get a bad grade on this project because of him. The day you and Park were supposed was the first of many where you started to question your sanity, because the first you see when you get to the library, is Park looking… nervous ( _hello?_ ) and immediately going into a speech on “how we should just set aside our differences to get this project done as smoothly and calmly as we could manage”. You took a minute to just stare at him, trying to guess what his ulterior motive is before you hesitantly agreed. 

You’re nearly sent to another realm of shock when he smiled at you in response. It was a pained one, but it was a smile none the less. The two of you then spend the next three hours working in harmony, with you on edge the entire time waiting to see the other shoe drop. Despite the tense atmosphere, you were surprised with how efficient you and Park were. You had figured out when to meet up, split the duties for the project evenly and come up with a solid theme and thesis for the project. 

That’s how the rest of the semester goes. You and Park are civil during your study sessions which Jongho, Mingi and Yunho have dubbed “the twilight zone” and then back to rival status as soon as you’re done. It’s weird and does weird things to your heart because during the project sessions Park is even… nice and it does nothing but painfully reminds you of being a kid and having him by your side again. Those moments make you want to cry, but then he’s back to being an asshole and you realize that it’s better to just ignore is nice moments.

\--

A turning point to his hot and cold behavior happens mid-February when your house teams have a match against each other. As mid-February tends to be, the weather was absolute shit, and with that came god awful rain and wind. You had tried to get the game postponed to the next day to save on the injures to surely happen when you saw the dark gray storm clouds in the great hall and heard the howling wind from outside, but the Professor Ramirez, the Quidditch professor, wouldn’t listen to your pleas and the game carried on as usual. 

Before the game, you tried to rally to team into something resembling positivity but it’s hard when you can see the beams around you shake because of the wind. As your team walks it towards the opening, you can’t help but think about Park, and if he is as nervous about the weather as you, but you quickly shake your head, annoyed that you’re thinking about him when you should be focused on the game. 

Before walking outside, you glance at Jongho, who stands beside you, and see the same worry and determination reflecting in his eyes. Seeing the worry, you turn around, your actions causing the rest of your team to stop.

“Team… Before we go out there I just want to say; today is going to be an absolute shitty one, but as long as we do our best and win the game quickly it’ll be worth it. So let’s kick some Hufflepuff ass!” You cry, raising a fist in the air as your team cheers. 

You’re soaked the second you step outside, but you soldier on, praying that this game finishes quickly. 

It’s worse when you’re in the air, but you don’t focus on that, doing your best to keep the balls away from Hufflepuff and passing them to your teammates. You don’t know how much time has passed, only focusing on the score and doing your best, when you suddenly see a blur of a person streaking past you, taking the impact from a Bludger that would’ve hit you otherwise. You watch in shock as the person slumps on their broomstick, unable to process what just happened. When their broomstick turns and you catch a glimpse of the persons face, your heart drops to your stomach, watching as Park, who had just taken a damn Bludger for you, slips off his broom and starts to fall to the ground. 

You don’t even think about what you’re doing as you race towards him, a scream of his name falling from your lips as you try to grab him before the ground does. With the game long forgotten in your mind, you put your all in going as fast as you can towards Park, rain beating against your face as you reach towards Park, doing your best to haul him onto your broom while trying to maintain balance at the same time. 

“You stupid fucking idiot. What the hell were you thinking, Oh my God.” You spit out, shock quickly being replaced with anger and guilt. Checking to make sure he’s still breathing, and try not to cry when you see the blood on his face.

By some miracle you make it to the ground, meeting the nurses, and you can do nothing but watch as they take Park out of your grip, shouting orders at each other and casting diagnostic spells as they put him on a stretcher, taking him to the castle. 

You blankly watch all of this happen, shivering from the cold and the shock of what just happened, but as soon as Park is out of site, you feel the rage overtake everything and you spin around until you see the Quidditch teacher just looking at the tunnel the nurses and Park had just disappeared through, all respect for the teacher leaving your body as you stomp towards them grabbing their cloak when you stop right in front of them.

“I told you that we should’ve postponed the fucking game, but you didn’t fucking listen and now a student is hospitalized.” You growl out, your grip tightening as you continue, “You better cancel this fucking game right now or I will go to the headmaster with a petition to get your ass fired.”

The quidditch instructor in anger but you can’t bring yourself to care as you raise an eyebrow at them and cross your arms, waiting for them to cancel to game. With the glare aimed in your direction, the quidditch instructor raises their wand arm towards their neck, casting the sonorous charm to announce the cancelation of the game. 

As soon as they started you whipped around, walking to your teams changing room, emotions running all over the place. You barely notice Yunho and Mingi already in the changing room until they’re surrounding you, checking for injuries and asking what happened in loud, concerned, voices. 

You barely get a word out before you’re crying, hanging on to the person in front of you as you fully process all that happened in the past ten minutes. Someone- Yunho your mind helpfully supplies- strokes your hair in a calming way as Mingi gently pats your back, the both of them whispering calming words as you break down in their arms. 

You barely notice Jongho and the rest of your team walk into the room until Jongho joins the group hug, adding that it wasn’t your fault and that he’d be okay. It takes you a couple of minutes, but you finally calm down enough to step away from your best friends and face your teammates with swollen eyes and a runny nose.

“I’m sorry guys. That was absolute hell, but you did good, and hopefully we can get a rematch in better weather and when Seonghwa is all better. Now, go take a warm shower and relax for the rest of the day. We’ll take the rest of the week off of practice as well.” You say as collected as you can, exhaustion now taking over everything else and leaving you numb.

With a collected bunch of ‘aye coach’ the team disperses to showers or grabs their stuff and immediately head to the castle, not wanting to deal with the weather any longer than necessary.

Turning back to your friends, you find that they’ve grabbed your stuff as well as put a warming charm on your cloak to where you can see the steam rising off of it. Their kindness makes you want to cry as you walk towards them with a grateful smile on your face. Before you can put it on though, you are reminded of your soaking gear and try to take it off so you can go to the castle and take a warm shower but your clumsy fingers make it very difficult. Jongho and Mingi end up helping you take of the gear, and before you know it, you’ve got your cloak on and Yunho and Mingi leading you to the castle while Jongho stayed behind to shower and put your gear and his away in your respective lockers.

The rest of the day is spent in comfort and relaxing with your best friends, who were trying very hard to distract from the fact that Seonghwa had saved you and gotten so injured because of it. And while they did help, and you did feel a little better, your mind would not let the moment go, and it made you question why you had reacted the way you did. 

For the past hour it had only you and Yunho remained awake while Mingi was passed out with his head on Yunho’s lap and Jongho sprawled out on the cushions by your feet. You and Yunho were pressed against each other and had been softly talking, making sure to not wake up the other two when Yunho said something that made your body freeze and blood run cold.

“You like him, don’t you, Y/n?”

The way he said it made it sound like he already knew the answer, but wanted to hear your answer regardless, and you didn’t like it. Trying you act casual you replied, “Please, you know I don’t like Jongho. He’s like a brother to me.”

Yunho rolls his eyes, “Don’t avoid the question, Y/n. We both know who I’m talking about. You know it’s not a bad thing, right?” turning slightly to look at you, he continues, “It really isn’t. I know what he said to you on the train back in first year was shitty, but liking him isn’t bad.” 

You avoid his kind gaze, and glare at the fire, not wanting to have this conversation.

“How do you even know I like him? Which I don’t, by the way. He’s an asshole and always will be.”

“Because of today. You ignored the game, Y/n. You have never done that in the entire six years I’ve know you. And for gods sake you threatened professor Ramirez because you were so panicked. I don’t know exactly what you said to them, but the point is, is that you aren’t that person. You don’t forget and ignore the game like that because someone got injured, and you certainly don’t threaten a damn professor.

“Plus the way you’ve been acting and talking about him these past few week sis extremely telling too. Haven’t you noticed that you’re not as snappy towards each other anymore? I mean sure, you definitely still act like rival outside of those sessions -which don’t even get me started on that- but you’ve dialed it back a ton.” 

You try to ignore his words because you don’t want them to be true, but he makes an unfortunately good point. 

“Okay I’m not saying you’re right but like… Yunho, he hates me. And I hate him. That’s how it’s been since we started school. Now please, can we just drop the subject?” You ask defeatedly, wanting to disappear under the blankets and avoid the conversation, but you have a feeling that won’t be possible.

But, to your surprise, Yunho just sighs, and relaxes fully into the back of the couch and says, “Fine. But only because I’m tired and you had a rough morning. Just.. at least think about what I’ve said, okay?” Making a noncommittal noise, you follow his lead and get comfortable and close your eyes, hoping you’ll never have to actually think about it again.

That plan goes out the door when you wake only a couple hours later with a strong need to see Seonghwa. You try to fight the feeling before carefully extracting yourself from Yunho’s side and being careful to not on Jongho as you slip out of the common room undetected. 

Barely putting any thought into what you’re doing, you make your way quickly and quietly to the infirmary, you slip passed the nurses office, which in turn leads to the nurses quarters, and make your way to Seonghwa’s bed- the only occupied bed in the room- and sit on the edge of the bed.

You try to ignoring your brain screaming at you to go back to the safety of your common room as you take in the site before you. Seonghwa is laying there- thankfully sleeping- his skin pale and with a big bandage wrapped around his head. You do nothing but stare at him for minute before you just start talking. You talk about everything from being friends with him as a kid and how you felt like you could do anything with him by your side, to how crushed you were on that day on the train to the years spent at school as rivals.

“And you know what’s absolutely wild? I don’t even know why I’m here right now. Well. That’s a lie, but whatever. It’s because of that cru- holy fuck nope. I hope you’re knocked the fuck out right now oh my god- and you just… god you confuse me Park Seonghwa. You really do. With your stupid hot and cold personality making me confused and hurt. Once again. God I really shouldn’t have come here.” You shake your head, disappointed and embarrassed, you push yourself of the bed, turning away from Seonghwa and heading back to your common room and your friends where it’s safe and you don’t do stupid shit like this. 

What you failed to notice during your rant and eventual embarrassment is how his body changed from relaxed with sleep to carefully still, like he was trying to not be noticed. When the door softly closes behind you when you leave that only thing that could be heard is the soft exhale for Seonghwa’s lips.

“Fuck.”

\--

The two month passes with minimal contact between the two of you. Your teams held a rematch when Seonghwa got out of the infirmary and you met up for your project, but other than that you didn’t talk to each other at all. Why, you ask? Well that is because of one reason.

Seonghwa has been ignoring you.

And last year you would have rejoiced this fact, but now it just made you a sad, confused, mess. Because since talking to Yunho and then later ranting to Seonghwas’ sleeping body the night Seonghwa got injured you hadn’t been able to stop thinking about your feeling n what they meant.

The day Seonghwa had been released from the infirmary, you had gone up and thanked him for taking that bludger for you, but all you had gotten was a cold and dismissive “whatever” before he had run off, leaving you feeling very hurt and disappointed in yourself. 

You had, unfortunately, talked your friends ears off about him though, so much so that you had heard them talking about doing something to fix what was going on between you and Seonghwa multiple times. 

What you hadn’t expected, was for them to actually carry on with the plan and shove you unexpectedly in an empty classroom one day after classes with who else but Park Seonghwa staring back at you in shock, clothes rumpled like he too had been forcefully shoved in the room. You immediately turned around to open the door, but o your dismay, found it locked with a spell that not even Alohamora could unlock. When you banged on the door, shouting at your friends to let you out, all you had gotten in response was Mingi’s muffled shout to “sort out your shit and we will”. Huffing with exasperation you turn back around to find Seonghwa sitting at aa desk, facing away from you with tense shoulders. 

“I’m sorry about them. I don’t know why they’re doing this.” You say awkwardly, not expecting a response, as you go to sit down at a separate desk. It’s silent for a couple of minutes before you sigh, and pull out your homework, deciding that you might as well be productive until your friends get bored.

You work in complete silence for the next hour, feeling Seonghwa’s piercing gaze on you for the second half of it, but doing your best to ignore it. It isn’t until you done finishing up a paper for a History of Magic when Seonghwa breaks the silence.

“Are you really just going to sit there and not do anything?” the anger in his voice surprises you and you turn to face him. “I am doing something though?” You reply, lifting your finished paper, half serious, half playing dumb.

“Oh don’t play stupid Y/n. I was talking about the door?” He says, rolling his eyes. His comment makes you feel pricks of anger roll up your spin as you spit back, “Well it’s not like you were doing anything, huh? All you did was sulk like a child for the first half and stare me down for the second!”

“And don’t call me stupid, Park.” You bite out, turning back to your homework. There’s a tense silence as you try to work on your homework, but you give up after a couple of minutes- too worked up to actually focus- and slam your book closed before leaning back in your chair, covering your eyes with your forearm.

“I’m sorry.”

The barely audible words make you nearly fall out of your chair as you whip around to make sure you heard him right. The sight before you makes your jaw drop as Seonghwa looks near tears while looking at the ceiling as not to let the tears fall.

“What? What the hell are you talking about?”

“For how I’ve been to you for these last few years. I’m sorry.” He swallowed before leaning back in his chair, jaw clenched. You sigh, and get up to sit next to him. He makes no indication that he’s noticed you. 

“What even happened to us, Seonghwa. We were attached at the hips as kids. I- I loved you, you know?” you say nervously, hoping he didn’t look to far into that last part.

A few more minutes of silence pass but this time it’s just a sad one. One that screams of nostalgia and missed connections. Finally Seonghwa moves to speak once again.

“My father happened. And by the time I realized that I shouldn’t have distanced myself from you or said what I did back then it was too late. You found Mingi, Yunho, and Jongho and were thriving without me. So I just… fell into the roll of being your rival and saying shitty things to you for years.” You felt shock punch through you as Seonghwa spoke, understanding following as you process his words. 

Confusion takes over though as you think about what he said. Brows furrowed, and hoping you’re not pushing your luck, you ask, “Your father happened? What did he do?” You think about what you can remember about mister Park but all your mind can come up with was a slightly distant, quiet, man.

You watch warily as Seonghwa sits forward, but all he does is rest his head on the desk as he dejectedly responds, “He threatened to pull me out of school if I got anything less than an Outstanding and he- well- he threatened to ‘dispose of you’. You don’t know but he… he changed as I grew up. He became cold and vicious and 11 year old me was terrified of what that meant.” At this point you can see the tears streaming down his face and you reach out to pat his back- the first real contact the two of you have had besides that game in February since you both were eleven- as he continues to cry.

The reveal has you spiraling down a rabbit hole of conflicting feelings and clarity as you go through past moments the show the truth of what he said. The moments you repressed where Seonghwa looked small and scared after reading a letter from home; when he looked like he regretted saying certain things to you; when he had saved you during that game when he didn’t have to. The list continued as you watched your old friend continue to cry- and unable to take it anymore, you stand up and pull him up and into your arms, holding unto him tightly as he clings to you, a mantra of apologies falling from his lips.

All you did in response was hold him tighter, as the two of you felt the tentative bond of friendship start to mend. 

\--

That day changed the two of you in more ways than one. After having a serious discussion on the feelings you had presented as well as the borderline cruel things said to each other as well, you had dropped the feelings of rivalry and had started up a new friendship. You had gotten your friend group together and had immediately regretted it when chaos had immediately ensued. 

The most important part though, was the fact that your relationship with Seonghwa developed quickly and naturally. Everyone had been in shock when they had seen the two of you laughing together in the library while going over your project. With your friendship blossoming, your repressed feelings for him grew even more. 

The rest of the school year flew by until suddenly it was the last week of school. One evening you were patrolling the corridors, walking slowly as nostalgia washed over you. You had made a lot of memories here- Hogwarts being your second home- and you were sad to see it go, but excited at the same time. Because you had amazing things to look forward to. You had Yunho, Mingi and Jongho who had been petitioning to for the 4 of your to get a flat together when school was done. You reconnected with Seonghwa. You made new friends with Seonghwa’s friends; Hongjoong, Yeosang, Wooyoung and San. Plus that internship with the law firm, which you more than excited to start at. 

You were dragged out of your thoughts when arms suddenly snaked around your waist, making you scream in fright before you hear a very familiar chuckle from the person behind you. You twist around to face Seonghwa, glaring the entire time while Seonghwa just smirks at you.

“How do I even put up with you, oh my God.” Rolling your eyes, you escape from his grasp and continue walking, hoping he doesn’t catch the blush on you cheeks.

“Easy, it’s magic.” He cheekily responds, falling into step beside you with the same cocky smirk on his face, one that used to infuriate you but now just makes you blush like a fool. But you try to act like it doesn’t affect you as you give him a deadpan stare. “Ha ha. Very funny.” He just gives you a more genuine smile but stays silent as you the two of you continue your patrol, making your way to the astronomy tower. Instead of just checking real quick, like you normally would, you walk outside, leaning against the rail as you take the sight before you.

You and Seonghwa quietly enjoy the beautiful sunset as you rejoice in the fact that you have him by your side once again. The two of you stay there until you can’t see the sun anymore, and when you go to turn and go back inside, Seonghwa gentle grasp on your wrist makes you turn back around. Staring at him in confusion, you watch as he suddenly seems nervous.

“Y/n. I-Well, we’ve been friends fro a few months now, right?” he stutters, looking embarrassed.

“Yes…Why? Do you… not want to be?” You ask, suddenly questioning everything that has happened since that day in the classroom, wondering if it had all been a façade. But nothing could prepare you for Seonghwa’s response.

“Yes! Well, no. I-“ He sighs, gathering his thoughts before continuing. “I don’t want to be just friends anymore?” He looks at your shock ridden face before grabbing your hand. “I haven’t for a while actually. Ever since you visited me when I was in the infirmary. But! If you don’t feel the same, then I understand, and we can go back to how we were before I told you. I promise.” Fiddling with your fingers, he waits for a response.

You stare at him in shock, not expecting him to every return your feelings that had returned with a vengeance once you became friends again. 

“You know, a response would be helpful.” He nervously chuckles, bringing you back to the present.

You shake your head to clear your thoughts and beam at him, gently squeezing his hands as you say, “I’d love to be more than just friends, Seonghwa.” Then, smiling cheekily, you add, “I’ve wanted to be best friends for a while now.” 

His reaction from hearing you return his feeling to catching the last part had you pulling away from him in laughter before you lean up an kiss him on the cheek, before leaning back and smiling warmly at his shocked and confused face. 

“Wait so is that a yes?” he cutely asks; his hand having come up subconsciously to his cheek where you had kissed him.

“Yes, yes it is.” Before you know what’s happening, Seonghwa reaches forward to pull you into a tight hug, unable to keep the smile off his face.

After a minute, the two of you pull back to look each other in the eye, both of you giddy that feelings were reciprocated, before Seonghwa cradles the side of you r face with his hand and softly asks, “Can I kiss you, Y/n?”

You nod, and start to lean forward, meeting Seonghwa half-way. When your lips connect, there is no spark, nor feeling of fireworks. Instead it feels like home, and comfort, and as the two of you pull away and continue to patrol, that feeling remains, giving you a glimpse of how the next phase of your life will be like with Seonghwa by your side.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! please let me know what you thought in the comments, and don't be afraid to check out my blog either!! <3


End file.
